1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which are used to transport fishing rods, and specifically to devices which are used for transporting fishing rods in the cab or cargo area of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices exist for transporting fishing rods in a motor vehicle. Most are far too difficult to install in the motor vehicle, and are not easily removed when the fishing rods are not being transported. Consequently, most rod racks become permanent fixtures in the motor vehicle cab. For purposes of this application, the term "cab" shall include vehicle cargo areas, and the term "roof" shall include roofs, window moldings, and any structural member attached to the roof.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,299, entitled "Rack For Fishing Rods," which issued Nov. 3, 1964, discloses a fishing rod transport rack which includes base members which are secured by screws to the vehicle cab roof, and three rod supports: a cross-bar with strapping material for receiving the fishing rod handles, a cross-bar with hooks for holding a midregion of the fishing rods, and a cross-bar with padding for receiving the rod tips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,614, entitled "Fishing Rod Holder," which issued Apr. 9, 1968, an alternate fishing rod rack is disclosed which includes a fixed clamping member and a lower swingable clamping member. The inner surfaces of the fixed and swingable clamp members are lined with a spongy material to insulate the fishing rods from shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,572, entitled "Fish Pole Carrier," which issued Nov. 24, 1967, discloses a fishing rod carrier with elaborate mechanical structures which are mounted to the vehicle roof for receiving the handles and tips of fishing rods, and includes rigid tubular structures for receiving the rod tips and mechanisms for releasably gripping the rod handles. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,775, entitled "Fishing Pole Supports," which issued Feb. 19, 1974, discloses a rod carrier which includes a plurality of plates which mount to the vehicle cab roof for gripping the fishing rods.